<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Syo, you better come home, we uhhh have a problem by Kinkster (sever77)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714685">Syo, you better come home, we uhhh have a problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/Kinkster'>Kinkster (sever77)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Piss [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm sorry Reiji, M/M, Piss, Spoilers, for Ai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/Kinkster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai caught something that causes him to repeat a phrase<br/>Syo and Ai are ambiguously together in this?</p><p>[Ai seemed fully conscious of his actions and didn’t care to have duct tape over his mouth.<br/>“I want to drink Syo’s piss!”<br/>He crumpled the tape into a nice ball and placed it in a bin, returned to his chair and crossed his legs.<br/>“I want to drink Syo’s piss.”]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo &amp; Mikaze Ai, Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Mikaze Ai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Piss [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Syo, you better come home, we uhhh have a problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know, it's my own brand of piss, just like with the other kinks, kinda has to be consensual, and the 'sub' has to be the one requesting it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want to drink Syo’s piss.”</p><p>“It must be a viiiiiiirrrrrrus. A summerrrr buuuuug.” Shining Saotome explained.</p><p>“I want to drink Syo’s piss.” Ai insisted.</p><p>Reiji shrugged, “We’ll just have to take him home.”</p><p>“That’s rrrrright.”</p><p>“-Syo’s piss.”</p><p>-</p><p>Ai seemed fully conscious of his actions and didn’t care to have duct tape over his mouth.</p><p>“I want to drink Syo’s piss!”</p><p>He crumpled the tape into a nice ball and placed it in a bin, returned to his chair and crossed his legs.</p><p>“I want to drink Syo’s piss.”</p><p>“R-right.” Reiji said, dialling Syo’s number.</p><p>-</p><p>“And he’s been like this all day?” Syo asked, working his brain.</p><p>“-want to drink-”</p><p>“Yes, since he woke up late.” Reiji replied, forcefully ignoring the statement.</p><p>There was a silence, broken by Ai.</p><p>“I want to drink Syo’s piss, now.” The now was somewhat crumpled, like the data didn’t fully transmit.</p><p>It was worth a try, Syo reasoned, shooing Reiji out of the room. Syo’s fingers met no resistance when he gently pushed Ai down to his knees, nor was there any hesitation when Ai took his shirt off.</p><p><em>He wouldn’t want it stained</em>, Syo thought.</p><p>So that was how Syo came to forcing the morning’s sports drinks out his bladder and into Ai’s mouth. Ai performed well too, licking any drops that spilled onto his chin and gulping down the rest until at last, Syo was dry.</p><p>Ai put his shirt on, Syo sat on the chair across from him as he thought hard for a few moments.</p><p>“Ah! Are you still on the same phrase?”</p><p>Ai looked at him, wiped his lips clean with his hand, “Sorry about all that. Some days Aine’s subconscious takes an interest in matters. Certainly nothing to bother Saotome about.”</p><p>Syo felt all the blood rush to his face. So, that wasn’t Ai that asked for-?</p><p>“I…appreciated it.”</p><p>Syo covered his face while Ai consoled him with words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aine Kisaragi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>